


Unkiss Me

by Ketz



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Both POVs, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Interior Designer Magnus, Just some little malec to sweet the end of the year, Like, M/M, Magnus sucks at reading evidence, Warning: Mentions of bullying, detective alec, real fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketz/pseuds/Ketz
Summary: Magnus Bane loved New York. I mean, what other city in the world held Christmas raves?He especially loved it when he managed to convince Ragnor and Catarina to join him. Spending time with your chosen family during the holidays was the best thing in the world. The only thing that could make it even better, however, would be getting to know that very attractive stranger that just wouldn't take his eyes off Magnus. Tall, dark and handsome was just what Magnus wanted to end his amazing night.All he needed was an opportunity and it came, in the form of a well-placed mistletoe.---Prompt: "We bumped into each other under some mistletoe and kissed, but it turns out you're the kid from third grade who would tie my shoelaces together and I still hate you for that."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, guys! Happy Holidays for everyone!
> 
> I hope you guys are in the mood for some fluff, because that is my gift for everyone this holiday season <3
> 
> Prompt: "We bumped into each other under some mistletoe and kissed, but it turns out you're the kid from third grade who would tie my shoelaces together and I still hate you for that."

There were a few things Magnus Bane was sure in life and one of them was that New York was the best city in the world. He loved Jakarta all right, in its own chaotic, but accommodating way, but he wouldn’t change the big apple for it, even if it meant living far away from his mother and stepfather. 

It was their own fault, in his opinion. If his step dad hadn’t accepted that job offer and moved the whole family across the pacific ocean when Magnus was a child, he wouldn’t have gotten to know the joy of living in the city that never sleeps. 

So Magnus is feeling cheesy and sentimental. It’s Christmas Eve and he’s slightly intoxicated, get your judgy eyes elsewhere.

Anyway, New York. Best place in the world. It was no surprise that he had decided to stay when his parents wanted to go back home. Magnus was a grown man by then and it was his decision to make. 

And he was sure he’d made the right decision. New York was where his friends were, his second family. Once high school was over and they were supposed to have gone their separate ways to find their dream careers, Magnus, Catarina and Ragnor decided to move in together and started their adult lives in Brooklyn. 

New York was also where he met Raphael, his best friend in the entire world, and Tessa, his anchor in life. Without them, Magnus’ successful career as an interior designer wouldn’t have happened, but more importantly, he would have been driven crazy by his childhood friends. Seriously.

Even if not for its people, New York matched Magnus’ high speed and constant need for change. It was a multi-cultured, fast speaking and ever evolving city that had everything Magnus could ever want for. 

Case in point, where else in the world would he find a Christmas rave, open to all the lonely people out there that would rather drink themselves to oblivion than spend another second listening to Uncle Ben’s speech about sauce?

Nowhere. It was a New York special and Magnus was over the moon for being able to convince Cat and Ragnor to come. Raphael had just stared at him when he asked, but Magnus had done it just to be polite. Catholic raised and family driven Raphael had very settled plans for the night and they involved him dressing up as Santa Claus for his younger siblings. 

Magnus would’ve been invited, like he was every year, but he had been threatening to go as a sexy elf, so Raphael vetoed him. Mrs. Santiago was not pleased.

Anyway, party hard it was. Magnus had no complaints. 

Especially not when he was having that much fun. Ragnor and Cat were in some kind of competition to see who could outdrink the other and Magnus was having the time of his life watching her wipe the floor with their English friend’s snobbish face. 

And when he was not laughing at them, there was that very handsome, very tall guy whom Magnus had caught stealing glances at him a couple times from the other side of the room.

Not that Magnus blamed him. He had put special effort in his outfit for the night and his hair and makeup were on point. Clearly the guy had good taste.

“You should just talk to him,” Cat said after Magnus let himself get distracted and realized his gaze had drifted to Sexy Pants once more. The nickname obviously referring to that guy’s ass and not the horrible plain trouser he was wearing. At least it fit him well.

“I will, in due time.” Magnus smirked. “But right now, I’m analyzing the situation. Getting to know the victim and outlining the best course of action.”

Ragnor arched an eyebrow. “And that is a disturbing way to talk about the guy you want to bone by the end of the night.”

Magnus sneered. “Such dirty language. Did you see his ass? I’m not hooking up with that guy; I’m marrying him. I want to find his parents and congratulate them on successfully combining their genes into a Greek god.”

“All right. He’s handsome, if not too young for you,” Catarina said with just a hint of a smirk. “What do you have on him so far?”

“Unfortunately, not my body.” Magnus sighed and discreetly started pointing at the unbelievably good-looking people surrounding his future husband. “Do you see the black-haired supermodel? Pretty sure she’s his sister, judging by the stinky eye he keeps giving her nerd boyfriend in the Batman tee every time the poor boy opens his mouth.”

Catarina nodded, looking politely impressed, but Ragnor wasn’t a person of manners. “Anyone can tell they are brother and sister. They look like the opposite and yet still attractive version of each other. Tell us about the blonde guy and the red headed girl.”

Magnus pouted. He was very proud of his detective abilities, and if Ragnor wanted more, he would step up his game gladly. “They are into each other, obviously. I just can’t figure out the connection with Wonder Siblings. I feel like the blondie is either Sexy Pants’ best friend or his… Cousin? They are close, that’s for sure.”

“How can you tell?” Ragnor rolled his eyes.  “They’ve barely exchanged a bloody word and we’ve been staring at them for ten minutes now.” 

“That’s how I can tell, my old and oblivious friend.” Magnus chimed his shoulders in excitement. “They don’t need to talk. They understand each other with a glance. Or a glare, if that hot piece of action is concerned. So hot, so short tempered. Someone needs to sooth those tight knots on his stone hard back. And by someone, I mean me.”

Catarina laughed in delight. “What can you say about the guy himself?”

“Not much,” Magnus purred. “Only that he has the most intense eyes I’ve ever seen. And that he’s a lawyer. He’s single, hasn’t been in a relationship for a while, isn’t looking for one either, but a one-night stand? He’s down for that.”

“That’s just wishful thinking,” Ragnor pointed out in a flat tone. 

Magnus shrugged. “Maybe. Or maybe it’s the fact that he carries himself with authority, typically seen in law-enforcement careers and he has expensive shoes on, so good salary. Obviously not a cop then He’s uncomfortable in the club, but comfortable surrounded by two couples. That means he’s been single for awhile, but isn’t desperate to change that. However, he spent the better part of the night eyeing a stranger, yours truly. Pretty sure that means I’m getting laid tonight.”

“Your stalking abilities should be academically observed.” Ragnor shook his head. “I’m going to get us another round of eggnog. Don’t attack until I’m back. I want to witness you being turned down by a hot guy on Christmas night. It’s all I asked for Santa this year.”

“I won’t, because he’s totally into me!” Magnus yelled, but by then, Ragnor was already lost in the crowd.

Catarina rolled her eyes fondly. “For all that show you’re putting on, I’m glad to see you so excited about hooking up with someone, my dear. It’s been far too long.”

Magnus smiled, more for the tenderness in Catarina’s eyes than because he felt like doing so. He loved Ragnor and Raphael to pieces, but Cat was the one he opened up to the most. It was only Cat that knew how sad he was when Etta decided to leave him in order to find someone who was willing to settle down. Magnus didn’t blame her, because she had been very clear about her expectations. He just never felt like he was husband material, so he watched her go and liked her wedding pictures on Instagram two years later.

Cat was right, though. The breakup, as gentle as it was, had stopped Magnus for searching again. He had done so many mistakes in the past, Magnus felt like it wasn’t worth the effort anymore. He still had an occasional hook up, but it was almost done out of need to distract from boredom than actual interest. 

But if there was something that tall guy was, it was interesting. And interested. Once more, Magnus caught him staring, but this time he even blushed and quickly averted his gaze. Sweet Cheeks also said something to his friends and moved to the bar.

Urg, Magnus was going to give him a real reason to blush. He seized that window of opportunity like he was going to seize that guy’s mouth in a couple of minutes. “Three years is not that long.” Magnus shrugged and took a sip of his drink. “It is certainly less time than it takes Ragnor to get our drinks. Tell the old man he took too long. I’m going in.”

Before Catarina could say anything, Magnus was on his way. The club wasn’t completely full, so keeping track with someone a head taller than everybody else was easy enough, especially if you were already pretty tall yourself. All Magnus had to worry about was the perfect approach plan. 

Thankfully, New York provided. A Christmas party was no party without Christmas decoration and it was the time of the year to be cheesy and still look endearing, so Magnus was going to take full advantage of that. 

He waited until Empire State had grabbed his beer and strategically positioned himself under the closest mistletoe available. Just as Magnus expected, Tree He Was About To Climb turned around and bumped into him without realizing he was there.

It was like being hit by a concrete wall of pure muscle. Magnus loved it.

“Sorry, I-” The guy started, and he had a surprisingly gentle voice for someone who had perfected the murderous glare. He stopped mid-sentence, realization coloring his gorgeous face. 

Magnus smiled sweetly. “Oh, that’s all right, darling. No harm done.” He chimed his shoulders and waved at the club’s general direction. “Don’t you love Christmas miracles? There I was wondering how to talk to you and, just when I was going to get myself a drink, the Holy Ghost has you placed right in front of me.”

“Oh, you were… Y-you were going to talk to me?” The guy frowned, disbelief clear on his face. 

It was almost as if he couldn’t understand why Magnus would be interested. Coming from someone that hot, this sweet shade of innocence was refreshing. Magnus chuckled. “But of course. Unless you can think of something else we could do with our mouths. You see,” he looked up, “it’s time to uphold traditions.”

Following his gaze, the guy smiled just a bit when he saw the mistletoe hanging over them. When he looked back at Magnus, there was a spark in his beautiful hazel eyes that sent a shiver down Magnus’ spine.

“So,” Magnus purred, taking a step forward and laying a hand on the guy’s chest. “Are you a traditional guy?”

“I am,” the guy barely whispered. To Magnus’ delight, he leaned forward without missing a heartbeat and closed the distance between their lips at once. 

The secret to a perfect kiss was balance. Rhythm, fit, tongue, those things were easy to adjust as they go. Magnus had kissed enough people to know when he had found someone he was in tune with. 

This guy made him doubt that knowledge. Their kiss wasn’t perfect, far from that. Perfect kisses were made of sentiment; love, passion, cherishing. But there was something in the raw yet caring way that this guy kissed that made Magnus feel weak on his knees. He made Magnus feel like he was something to be adored, like the guy already cared for him, even if he didn’t even know Magnus’ name. There was tenderness, but also desire and when they parted, Magnus leaned forward for more. 

The guy smiled with just the corner of his lips. “My name is Alec, by the way.”

“That’s good to know,” Magnus said. “I’m Magnus.”

Alec opened his mouth to say something, but Magnus had other plans. He kissed Alec again, wanting to confirm his suspicions. And he did. Magnus moaned happily when Alec laughed against his lips and kissed with just as much want as before, hands lacing Magnus’ waist to bring his closer still. 

When the kiss ended this time, Magnus was set into introducing Alec to the Chairman. And his bed. “If this is my Christmas gift, I’m set to staying on the naughty list.”

Snorting, Alec shook his head. “So lame,” he said, but he was smiling. 

Magnus giggled in pure glee. “Is Alec short for something?”

“Yeah, but I prefer just Alec.”

“Whatever suits you,” Magnus winked at him. “Dear, would you mind coming to meet my friends? I don’t think they’ll believe me when I tell them the reason for my tardiness if I don’t have proof to back up my allegations.”

“I could avoid my friends for a while longer,” Alec agreed with a nod. “I don’t think I’ll hear the end of… This.” He gestured awkwardly between them. “When I go back, I mean.”

“The only logical solution is for us to elope then,” Magnus said with a wink and delighted himself in the way that Alec laughed. “Come on, darling, I have to boast to my friends about how Santa loves me.”

Lacing their fingers together, Magnus guided Alec back to his table. Ragnor and Catarina were chatting happily and neither of them tried to hide their surprise when they caught sight of Magnus and Alec approaching.

“Guys,” Magnus purred in his silkiest voice, “this is Alec. I found him under a mistletoe.”

“Hi,” Alec said quietly, adorably shy.

Ragnor gasped and he seemed affronted. “No way. How much did he pay you to pretend you guys actually made out?”

“What Ragnor means,” Catarina interfered and offer a hand for Alec to shake, “is that it is nice to meet you, Alec. I’m Catarina.”

Alec accepted the hand. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

“So, Alec.” Magnus took a sip of his drink. “We didn’t have a chance to really talk back there. What do you do for a living? Besides breaking hearts, that is.”

“I’m a detective.” Alec had a way of speaking that made it clear he wasn’t used to be the center of attentions. “I work at the 9th, near the 2nd.”

That, obviously, peaked Ragnor’s interest. “Magnus is a bit of a detective during his off hours, you know,” he said. “Specially when he’s drunk enough to think he’s right about his conclusions.”

Alec threw a confused look at Magnus, but Magnus waved his friend’s comment away with a flourish. “Ignore him, darling. Ragnor is from a foreign country, he doesn’t speak English very well.”

“Tell us,” Ragnor continued. “Are you here alone, Alec?”

Magnus was going to murder his oldest friend on Christmas eve. Alec, oblivious of what was happening, just shook his head. “I’m here with my siblings and their dates. If it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t be here at all. I’m not much of a club fan.”

Smirking at Ragnor, Magnus leaned his chin on his hand. So he had got a few things right. Alec worked with law enforcement and the black-haired goddess was his sister. He was willing to bet the blonde guy was a brother, not a cousin. Well, same different. “Not that I’m complaining, but then why did you come?”

“To get them off my back.” Alec sighed and he had the most adorable frustrated expression. “I broke up with my boyfriend a couple of weeks ago and they were pestering me, saying I should go out.”

Ragnor’s victorious snort was way too loud, but at least Magnus was right about Alec being single. He was just slightly equivocate on when that availableness had started. “I wish I was sorry to hear that, darling, but I’m not. It’s his loss.”

Alec shook his head. “It’s mine. I work too much and Raj was a good guy. It sucks, because I really liked being in a relationship for a change.”

Magnus deliberately didn’t look at his friend’s mocking smiles. “How sweet of you. I think that’s enough of an enquiry. Can you make some deductions about us, Sherlock?”

“Hm, that’s not how it works,” Alec said uncertain, but he could probably see the disappointment in Magnus’ eyes, because he clearly his throat. “But I think you guys are long term friends? Because of the effortless chemistry and playful mockery. You kind of remind my siblings and I, although you’re obviously not blood related. So maybe you guys are friends from school?”

Catarina smiled kindly at him. “You’re right. We all met in middle school and we’ve been friends since then. We bonded over the fact that we were stuck in an amazing school with a lot of less than amazing people.”

“She’s being too nice. I wouldn’t have survived Idris High without Cat and Ragnor.” Magnus poked Cat with his elbow. 

“Wait,” Alec gasped. “You guys went to Idris High?” 

Ragnor nodded, finding Alec’s reaction funny. “Class of 2000.”

Alec pointed at himself. “I’m from the Class of 2006,” he said cheerfully. He clearly had enjoyed his time at school, which Magnus couldn’t relate. Although Idris High was the best private school of the state, its was also stocked with spoiled rich children that had no regards for foreigners. 

It wasn’t for no reason that Magnus had found friends in Ragnor and Catarina. They had to stick together, otherwise high school would have broken them.

“That’s where I know you from!” Alec kept going excitedly, looking at Magnus with a huge grin. Urg, he was so beautiful. “I’ve been trying to figure out the whole night where I’d seen you before and I couldn’t remember. Did you guys have Coach Hodge for P.E. too?”

Magnus groaned inwardly, half annoyed because apparently Alec’s interest wasn’t as more of curiosity than it was interest. Well, curiosity or not, Alec seemed very interested now, so Magnus was going to count that as a win. “Yes. I hated P.E and I hated Hodge even more. He never let me do my yoga in peace.”

“Like you ever let him give his class in peace.” Cat chuckled. “Magnus was unruly. Not that now he’s much better.”

“My sense of style is much better, thank you very much.” Magnus shivered in horror and turned to Alec. “You wouldn’t have recognized me, darling. I was lost without Dior in my life. It’s almost like I was somebody else, a poor little boy who hadn’t found the marvelous universe of makeup. And those hair styles, I swear I-”

Magnus was ready to go on and on about his poor high school self fashion sense, mostly because of the amused smiled on Alec’s lips as he listened closely, but suddenly Alec’s expression went from fond to horrified. His already light complexion grew even paler, only to then become bright red.

“You’re Magnus Bane,” he said, half accusatory, half shocked.

Magnus blinked. “The one and only.”

After spending the whole night observing Alec, Magnus was sure he knew a great deal of Alec’s range of expressions. For all his quietness, Alec was very transparent on how he was feeling.

For example, right now it was rage. “I fucking hate you,” Alec hissed, and Magnus knew he meant it. “I can’t believe I kissed you!” Alec’s face changed to mortification and it was so sincere, Magnus felt affronted. “Unkiss me right now!”

Magnus huffed. “Look, pretty boy, I don’t know what I did to offend you, but-”

Alec stared at him with so much disgust, it was no surprise that he didn’t let Magnus finish his sentence. “You asked if Alec was short for something,” he said, his voice cold and calculated. “It is. I’m Alexander Lightwood.”

And with that, Alec grabbed his beer and walked away.

“What was that all about?” Catarina asked after the awkward silence had lasted for too long, but now Magnus was too mortified to speak. 

Ragnor was not. He started laughing so hard, he knocked down his drink. “This is priceless,” he said when he finally managed to catch his breath. “Cat, my dear, remember Junior year, when Magnus was in his ‘I want to be popular’ phase?”

Shuddering, Catarina nodded. “That time he started dating Camille? That was his worst phase, even worse than the time he wanted to form a Glee Club.” She sighed when Magnus threw her an offended look. “Come on, Magnus. She convinced you to do a bunch of horrible things in order to be with her. You stopped talking to us and you were skipping classes. Oh, and remember what you did to that poor little boy?”

Magnus could see the penny dropping as Catarina gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. He lowered his gaze to his drink, not feeling confident enough to face his friends. Junior year had been a horrible experience and Magnus regretted all of it except breaking up with Camille the night she was crowned Prom Queen.

It took too long, though, for Magnus to realize what kind of awful person Camille was turning him into. It had been bad enough that he had stopped hanging out with Ragnor and Cat, or that he let his grades slip by skipping too many classes, but his lowest point was when Camille convinced him they had to get revenge on the Principal for being “such a bitch”. 

Not that Camille was wrong. Maryse Lightwood was an awful human-being who had no quarrels in letting the students treat whoever was different poorly. She overlooked bullying and sometimes even did it herself. But she was untouchable. Anything done against her was bond to ricochet and Magnus might’ve been blind with love, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew Maryse already didn’t like him, so he had to find another way to get to Principal Lightwood.

And he found one, on her repellent brat of a son. 

Alexander - which was already an ostentatious name for an eight-year-old - was a small boy with porcelain skin and few friends. Aside from the Branwell girl - another perfect little doll with bright blue eyes and golden hair -, he was too quiet, never mingling with the other kids because he was too good for them. He was also his mother’s greatest pride.

Magnus had no doubts. He waited until the first game of the season and snuck behind the bleachers. Principal Lightwood and her family always sat at the low rows, close to the field. Magnus only had to be discreet when he quickly tied the boy’s shoelaces together. He remembered how perfect the knot was and how little Alexander sat still during the whole thing, too glazed by the game to notice Magnus’ hands.

The prank was a harmless one. Magnus had figured the boy would fall, people would laugh and it would be the end of it. He was not expecting for their team to lose and for Maryse to call out Coach Hodge in front of everyone, humiliating him with a couple of vicious words. 

And Magnus definitely wasn’t expecting for her to grab her son by the arm and hush off with him, making the already scared boy flinch away and trip over his feet. Little Alexander fell all the way down to the ground, but not before his shorts got torn apart on the fall. 

Soon, the entire crowd was roaring with laughter and Maryse looked like she had just swallowed an entire lime. Magnus could hear Camille’s laugh over everyone’s else, but he didn’t feel half as exultant as he thought he would.

All he could feel was disgust creeping inside of him. Magnus felt shame and guilt as he watched the little boy fighting back tears as he followed his mother’s stern steps out of the football field. 

That little boy had grown up to become a beautiful man with an amazing job and a close family that cared for him. And Magnus?

Magnus just felt every bit as awful as he did when he was fourteen.

\---

Alec didn’t mind working on the week before New Year’s eve. The crime rate increased, so he was usually very busy and it helped for him to forget his family situation. The holiday season was always a tense period at the Lightwood’s and it didn’t get any better after Izzy and Jace followed Alec’s steps and moved out of their parent’s house a couple of years ago.

It wasn’t a surprise when, at the awkward dinner Alec only attended in order to see Max, things went downhill after Robert asked Alec why he hadn’t brought Raj that year. His parents were trying to deal with the fact that Alec was gay, and that would’ve been a good thing if they weren’t doing so for years now. It wasn’t such an obstacle that they needed a decade to overcome, so the fake interest annoyed Alec. 

They had never liked Raj to begin with and as soon as Alec had told them they had broken up, Maryse had acted like that was the greatest blessing of the night and that made Alec snap. The night would have ended badly if Jace and Izzy hadn’t managed to convince Alec that the best course of action was to drink to forget.

It was only then, though, that his Christmas Eve was completely and utterly ruined. Because it wasn’t enough that Alec had to fought with his parents, oh no. He had to unknowingly kiss the guy who had humiliated him when he was in the third grade.

If 2016 could just end, that would be great. Alec really could use a new beginning. 

“Detective Lightwood,” Captain Luke stopped Alec’s desk. “There’s someone asking to talk to you.”

Alec lifted his head and exchanged a confused look with Lydia, his partner. They knew each other for so long, they were able to talk with a mere glance, but it didn’t seem like Lydia had any idea more of what was happening than he had.

“Thank you, Sir.” Alec grabbed a noteblock. It wasn’t weird that a citizen would come to report a crime, but they rarely had preferred detectives for doing so. 

Luke threw him a look that Alec couldn’t quite read and walked away to his desk. Alec frowned, following him with his gaze. What was that about?

He found out soon enough, because the next thing Alec knew, Magnus Bane marched up to his desk with a determined look on his gorgeous face and took the empty seat in front of his desk. It wasn’t fair that someone who had caused Alec so much harm was that beautiful, specially because he was also a fucking amazing kisser. 

A good body-language reader as well, because Magnus raised both hands in a peace offer as soon as he laid eyes on Alec’s scowl and tensed body. “I come in peace. In fact, Detective Lightwood, I have a case for you.”

Softening his expression to a frown, Alec straightened up in his chair. “A case? What do you mean?”

“You see,” Magnus said seriously, “a long time ago, I hurt a little boy. It doesn’t matter the motives, the excuses, the intention. I did him wrong. The case I need you to help me crack is: Would this little boy be willing to accept my most sincere apologies?” 

Alec blinked. Part of him wanted to throw Magnus through the window for having the nerve to show up and make fun of him - again, for that matter. But some other part saw honesty in those dark brown eyes. “I don’t know,” Alec said, because he didn’t.

Magnus clearly wasn’t that easy to blow off. He nodded pensively. “Tell me, detective, do you think taking you out for dinner would solve this case? The case of how Magnus Bane is really fucking sorry and would like nothing more than to make it up to Alexander Lightwood?”

Knowing full well that Lydia was listening to every word of that conversation, Alec swallowed hard. He had a few options of how to proceed and the first one screaming inside his head was to tell Magnus to fuck off. But it wasn’t the one he chose to go with. “That’s too long for a case name.” 

“That is not the only thing that is too l-” Magnus stopped mid-sentence and Alec could see he physically restraining himself from continuing speaking. “I mean, I’m not sure you know this about me, but I’m a fairly successful interior designer. I have done some of the best restaurants in this marvelous city. Italian, Japanese, Chinese, French, you name it. Would you like to hit up a fancy restaurant and not paying for it?”

Alec narrowed his eyes at him. He knew that Magnus was telling the truth, because he may or may not have looked up Magnus since that disastrous night at the club. It was a normal thing to do when you are a detective and find your childhood nemesis. One can’t help but stalk them. “Can you get a table for my brother and his girlfriend instead? He needs a place to propose.”

To Magnus’ credit, he only blinked once before nodding. “Tell him they have a romantic date on me. I love love.”

“And I want a place for my sister and her non-boyfriend to finally be able to talk things through so he can become her yes-boyfriend,” Alec said quickly, although he thought he might be over reaching himself.

Thankfully, Magnus nodded again without missing a beat. “Somewhere nice and cozy coming right up.” He smiled when Alec did, but then Magnus tilted his head to the side. “I still feel like I need to do something for you. Let me buy you dinner. Please. Pretty please, because we both look stunning tonight.”

Alec arched an eyebrow, considering the proposition. “My shift ends in fifteen minutes.”

“Be prepared to the best night of your life, Detective Lightwood.” Magnus stood up with a swift move. “You will be treated like the Disney prince you already look like.”

“So I’ll fall madly in love with a girl I just met?” Alec rolled his eyes. “I don’t like Disney movies.”

Magnus looked disheartened. “You are so hard to read.” He sighed dramatically, but turned on his heels and left, though not before saying he’d be waiting outside.

“Okay,” Lydia said once Magnus was safely out of hearing range. “Let me get this straight. Was that Magnus Bane, the guy you’ve hated since third grade? Didn’t he had a bowl cut? And chubby cheeks?” 

Alec nodded. “Yes.”

“When did he get so hot?” Lydia blinked. “Wait, that’s not the point. He was apologizing. He came all the way here to apologize after you screamed at him at the Christmas party. And you let him.”

“Yes.”

Lydia frowned, trying to make sense of what had transpired. “You’re going out with your childhood nemesis, because he’s insanely hot now.”

“Look,” Alec sighed and turned to face his partner. “There’s a reasonably explanation for that. And that explanation is that it is way easier to hate a chubby fourteen-year-old with a bad haircut than it is to hate a gorgeous guy who is willing to take me out to dinner as an apology for something that happened two decades ago.”

Nodding understandingly, Lydia just shrugged. “That was a horrible thing to say, though.” She chuckled at Alec’s eye rolling. “You should know, there’s a hole in your sweater. Several holes, to tell the truth. If you going out with a fashion icon, you should at least wear something nice.”

Alec looked down and Lydia was right. Thank God for Izzy, otherwise he would have never thought of keeping spare clothes at the precinct. “He keeps giving me a headache.”

“Yes, I imagine going on a spontaneous date with a gorgeous man is such a trouble.” Lydia rolled her eyes and went back to work, muttering something about life being unfair to fair people.

Just as he promised, Magnus was waiting by the precinct’s entrance door. He was drinking a cup of coffee and he had another one on his hand, which was smart considering it was snowing outside. 

Alec stopped for a second. For years he had resented that guy - although what he said to Lydia was true and until last Saturday, every time he thought of Magnus Bane, he imagined a teenager with mocking eyes and a mean laugh -  and now he had not only kissed him, he was going on a date with Magnus.

His life couldn’t be weirder if he tried.

“Alexander,” Magnus said cheerfully when Alec finally joined him. “Here, I got coffee for you to warm up. It’s very chilly outside.”

“Thank you.” Alec grabbed the cup and took a sip. Black coffee without sugar. “You got my coffee order wrong.”

Magnus huffed in frustration. “I’ve been in the swamp since the first time we crossed eyes at that club. Do you take it with milk? I thought about it, but I changed my mind in the last second.”

Alec arched an eyebrow. “You know a surprising amount of detective jargon for an interior designer.”

“I watch shows,” Magnus said with a shrug. “Plus, I’m trying to impress you.”

“Don’t let me stop you, then.” Alec frowned a little. Truth be told, everything he thought he knew about Magnus Bane was the image he had constructed in his mind. And that image was very far away from that man with gentle eyes standing in front of him. 

Magnus smiled and it was obvious he was as tenacious as he was pretty. “First things first, I’ve arranged the reservations for your siblings. All they have to do is pick a date, go to one of those restaurants and say my name.” He handed Alec a piece of paper with a few options written on them. 

Alec was impressed. Magnus actually came through with his promise. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” He accepted the paper and took a look. Alec didn’t recognize all the names, but the ones he did were the kind of restaurant one had to waits months to make a reservation. 

The proud smirk of Magnus’ lips was half annoying and half endearing, not that Alec noticed. “As for us,” Magnus purred, “I thought I should surprise you. And before you say it, I don’t care if you like surprises or not. Tonight is not only about you. I need to make it up to myself too.”

“How so?” Alec frowned, confused.

Magnus simple smile was beautifully sincere, but it made Alec’s heart shutter with a pang of ache. It was probably because of the hint of sadness in his eyes. Alec had the strangest need to make it go away. “You’re not the only one disappointed by my actions when I was a teenager. I hadn’t thought of Junior year in a while, but since the party I can’t seem to forget it. I did too many things that I regret now. You weren’t the only boy I hurt at the time. I hurt myself too.”

Alec stared at him quietly. “Then why did you do those things?”

“Why do teenage boys do anything stupid, Alexander?” Magnus smiled his sad smile again. “To impress a girl.” He shook his head and soon the sadness was gone, like a wall had just shielded it from the world. “Let’s hit the subway and so I can tell you all about Junior year and how dumb I was. I’ll make it fun.”

He did. Magnus was a natural born entertainer and he could make the most tragic story seem like a comedy with the right word or gesture. Alec didn’t know if it was the fact that they were out of the cold streets or if it was Magnus, but he found himself laughing as Magnus weaved story after story about all the things his idiotic self did in order to impress the most popular girl of his class.

There were many things. Fetus Magnus, as the designer referred to himself, had no limits. He started smoking cigarettes, skipping his favorite classes, talking back to teachers he looked up to. He picked fights with older kids and talked shit about each and everyone of his real friends, successfully pushing all of them away. He was a sad and lonely kid who would do anything not to lose the one person that was making him even sadder and more lonely. And that included hurting a little boy, six years younger than himself, whose only crime was being the son of a bully.

Alec had been feeling so sorry for Fetus Magnus that it took a few seconds for him to realize where Magnus was taking him. When he did, though, Alec stopped walking. 

In front of them Idris High stood, as ominous as the first time he saw it. The only reason Alec had fond memories of that place was because of the people who went there with him. Lydia, his oldest and best friend. Hodge, who helped him realize it was okay to be himself. Izzy and Jace, who were two years below him but still every bit as present as any of his classmates. Clary and Simon, who found their way into his heart after many years of animosity. 

They made going to school exciting during the most confusing and scary time of Alec’s life. He had been so afraid of disappointing his parents with the truth of who he was, he would’ve lose himself if it weren’t for them. 

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice brought him back to the present. “Are you okay?”

“What are we doing here?” Alec asked quietly. For all that he had good memories, being there with Magnus also brought up the bad ones. Magnus hadn’t been the only bully Alec had to deal with; he wasn’t even the worst one.

It was just easier to hate an older boy for one incident than it was, for example, to hate someone like that Preston kid. Throughout his years at Idris High, Alec had to survive that asshole making his life a living hell. It only stopped when Alec broke his nose in P.E. and he was pretty sure Hodge writing it off as an accident helped to make Preston realize that, as far as the faculty was concerned, Alec had a free pass to strike back. And hard.

Preston, though, had nothing on Alec’s mother. But she was a bully Alec couldn’t just punch away.

“I thought this would be the perfect place to start over,” Magnus explained simply. But just like Alec felt, Magnus looked slightly overwhelmed by memories. He was frowning, his ever moving body standing still for the first time since they met. “Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.”

Alec shook his head. “I think it’s a good idea. Although you promise me fancy food and that is definitely not how I would describe the junk served in the cafeteria.”

Magnus laughed and the triumph feeling Alec felt in managing to make the sadness go away was a nice change for all the gloominess of the building. “Don’t worry, darling. I’ve pulled some strings and we shall have real food waiting for us inside.” Magnus touched the main gate and pushed it open.

“Shouldn’t it be locked?” Alec frowned. “Pretty sure we’re trespassing. I can tell, because I’m a cop. I’ve arrested people for this.”

“But can one trespass their own property? Your mother is the principal, dear.” Magnus shrugged and walked in.

Alec didn’t. “That is not how it works.”

Magnus stopped and stared at him. “Then what are you waiting for?” He asked, crossing his arms. “Arrest me.”

Narrowing his eyes at him, Alec considered his options. “I’m not on duty,” he decided at last and followed Magnus inside. “But I still want to know why wasn’t the gate locked.”

“Like I said.” Magnus smiled at him, batting his long eyelashes innocently. “I’ve pulled some strings. Perks of being close friends with one of the teachers. And don’t ask who, I won’t tell.”

“I’ll deduce, then.” Alec smiled just a little, but it grew into a smirk with Magnus’ affronted gasp. “Let’s get out of the entrance before anyone sees us.”

Magnus nodded and took a right, walking straight to the field behind the school building. Alec followed him, feeling strangely rebellious. He was in school grounds after closing hours, with a guy who had the reputation of defying all rules even among the younger generation of students. Fetus Alec would be freaking out.

It had stopped snowing when they crossed the pitch and Alec couldn’t stop from holding his breath when Magnus climbed up the bleachers and sat exactly where Alec had sat all those years ago. Being the brother of a successful psychiatrist like Isabelle had put Alec in contact with a few coping techniques and he was pretty sure visiting the places where trauma took form was one of them.

Alec followed and sat beside Magnus. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Is this okay?” Magnus asked after staring silently at him for a couple of seconds. “It usually helps me, but we can go somewhere else if you don’t want to be here. I just thought this would be the best place for me to apologize.”

“Look, I know you feel bad,” Alec said without meaning the harshness in his voice. “And you should, because you physically assaulted an eight-year-old in order to impress some stupid girl, but that was twenty years ago. I’m not mad anymore.”

Magnus blinked and he seemed so surprise, it was cute. “You forgive me?”

“Yes.” Alec sighed. “I had already when you actually got my siblings the reservations. And then you told me about a bunch of other incredibly stupid shit you did for this Camille girl and I felt sorry for you. You are not the only one that did bad things because you were afraid you wouldn’t fit in. Just forgive yourself.”

“Wait a second.” Magnus gasped and covered his mouth with both hands, way more dramatically than strictly necessary. “Did you bully someone, Alexander?”

“No, I was perfectly well-behaved.”

“Oh my God, I can’t get one right with you!” Magnus huffed. “Then what stupid thing did you do to fit in?”

Alec arched an eyebrow at him. “I lied to myself and hid who I was until I couldn’t anymore.”

Magnus bit his lower lip and he looked frustrated. “Okay, I should’ve guessed that. That’s why I’m the interior designer and you’re the detective.”

Chuckling, Alec smiled a little. “Yeah, you suck at reading evidence.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m very good at sucking, so this is no offense at all.” Magnus winked at Alec and he looked proud when Alec snorted at his joke. “But there’s one other mystery I can’t crack. How did you know it was me? It took me years to tell my friends and Principal Lightwood put the school on lockdown for a week to find out who had pranked her son, but nobody told. I certainly didn’t.”

Alec looked down at the field. He knew Magnus’ eyes were on him, so he sighed and looked back. “I saw you. Actually, I saw your hands tying up my shoelaces, but I was afraid so I froze. And then I saw you leaving from behind the bleachers.”

“Your poor thing,” Magnus squeaked. “And you didn’t tell your mother?”

Alec huffed. “I was afraid of you, but Magnus, I was terrified of my mother back then. I thought she was literally going to murder you if she ever found out. I told Jace and Izzy and a few years after I told Lydia, but I was never going to tell her.”

Realizing hit Magnus like a truck. He grabbed Alec’s hand out of impulse. “You covered for me. Alexander, you are so infuriatingly nice, I’m quite sure you’re actually an angel. I can’t believe I used to think you were a repellent brat.”

Shrugging, Alec just stared at their hands together. “It’s okay. I used to think you looked like an elf. Not the pretty kind, the weird kind.”

Magnus chuckled fondly and his gaze followed Alec’s. “And what do you think about me now?” He asked quietly, rubbing his thumb on Alec’s skin. It was a nice feeling, almost as nice as when they kis-

Alec freaked out. “I-I think… I think you owe me dinner and-” He stood up much too quickly. The snow had melted enough to made the floor slippery and Alec had a moment to curse out loud before he felt his body falling. Again.

This time, however, a pair of strong hands caught him before his face met the ground. Magnus held him tight. Their faces so close, Alec could see the bright spots from Magnus’ makeup on his worried eyes. “Alexander! Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Alec breathed out. He took a moment to gather his wits and looked down. The fall wasn’t nearly as big as it seemed when he was eight, but he didn’t his adult body would recover quite as fast as it did when he was a kid “Thank you. I think I slipped on the snow.” 

Magnus sighed in relief and Alec could feel the hot air licking his face and sending a shiver down his spine. “Well,” Magnus said cheerfully, oblivious of the effects their closeness and Alec’s accelerated heartbeat was having on the detective, “I got you.” 

“You do.” Alec blinked and this time as he stood up, he did it safely, like a normal person would. “Hm… S-should we… Dinner?”

Chuckling, Magnus rose up gracefully as he always was. “Yes, darling, we should dinner. The food must be getting cold.”

Thankfully, the food was still warm when they broke into the cafeteria. This time, the door was locked, but Alec was too hungry to care when Magnus teased him for knowing how to pick a lock. They managed to get in and sat on a neutral table, since Magnus liked the tables on the back and Alec preferred the ones closest to the field, where he used to watch other kids playing sports.

Whoever Magnus’ secret friend was, they had left one of the most delicious burgers Alec had ever eaten in his life. Even the fries were still crunchy and Magnus had gone with the same type of beer Alec was drinking at the Christmas party. It was perfect.

“Herongraystairs,” Alec read the name of the burger place stamped on the packages. Magnus was still finishing his sandwich, since he had spent a good portion of the dinner remembering the nasty food they were forced to consume during their school years. Alec blinked. “I know who your inside man is. Or should I say inside woman?”

Magnus looked at him, surprise written all over his face. “What?”

Alec smiled proudly. “I remember my mother complaining she had hired a woman who had two husbands a couple of years ago. Izzy begged mother to meet her and when mother refused, Jace and I found her husbands’ burger place. We all went there and talked to them. She’s smart, kind, and open-minded, so she fits the profile of your friends.”

“So, is this a lucky guess?” Magnus smirked in defiance. “Did you solve this based on a coincidental complaint you heard a few years ago?”

“Partly,” Alec conceded. “But there’s also the fact that no matter how unbelievably charismatic you are, she would’ve known she’d be risking her job by helping you breaking in. This suggests emotional investment and defiance of convention in the name of a higher motive. Both can be expected from someone like the head of the anti-bullying initiative that was created when said woman became a teacher. Also, a teacher would have the keys to the school but not to the cafeteria, hence the open gate and the locked door. Your friend is literature teacher Tessa Gray. Case solved.”

The impressed look on Magnus’ face shouldn’t have made Alec feel as good as it did. “So you are a detective after all! That was amazing!”

“Thank you,” Alec said quietly. He swallowed hard and continued as Magnus just looked at him with his kind eyes. “For this and for coming to apologize. I never understood why you did what you did to me and now I know it wasn’t my fault. And thank you for tonight. It was definitely better than going home and watching holiday specials.”

Magnus pouted and laid his chin on a hand. “Topping holiday specials is not a huge compliment, but I will treasure it nonetheless.” He giggled when Alec rolled his eyes. “But I also wanted to thank you, Alexander. For accepting my apology and for giving me a chance to right my wrongs. And for what you said back there in the field… You were right, I guess I’m having trouble forgiving myself.”

Alec nodded. “I hope you get there.”

They finished the night by sharing a piece of red velvet cake and that had Alec regretting ever telling Magnus about his plans for the night. The interior designer kept asking if the dessert was festive enough and making Alec laugh while his mouth was full. They parted ways after making sure the school was locked and Magnus walked Alec to his subway station before jumping on an Uber to get to Brooklyn. 

When he got back home, Alec took his time to get ready to go to bed. It was an intense night and every layer of clothes he piled off carried away part of the weight he had on his shoulders since childhood. Alec had hated the idea of Magnus Bane for so much time, it was weird to now consider the person of Magnus Bane a friend. 

But it was good too. Everyone always said Christmas was a time for miracles after all.

\---

The last day of the year started as it always did for Magnus: with a wake up video call from his parents. 

He spent a little over an hour chatting with them about their year and, more than once, Magnus couldn’t help the tears that run down his face. He was able to control himself a little better as he talked his mother through her makeup routine for the night. She intended in looking her best since Magnus’ stepfather had made dinner reservations at the best hotel of Jakarta.

“You look gorgeous, mom,” Magnus said in Indonesian before giving their final goodbyes of the year. Objectively, he knew they were going to talk again on the following day, like they always did, but he was feeling unusually emotional on that particular morning. 

“And so do you, my beloved boy.” Sari Bane was a delicate woman with a kind voice. She was very small, but her quiet beauty expanded through the bright colors of her traditional garment and Magnus wanted nothing more than to be in her arms one more time, listening to her singing him a lullaby.

Magnus chuckled a little, shaking his head with a smile. There was no hiding his emotions from his mother, because she always knew even from thousands of miles away. “Oh, please, mom. I have bags under my eyes and absolutely no makeup on.” Not that he wouldn’t try.

Sari chuckled in her demure way. “That is not what I mean, my son. You were always a beautiful boy, but now there is something else.” She looked around and whispered through the microphone with a complicit wink. “Your father is not here, you can tell me whatever it is that you’ve done.”

“This is not fair. I never get to hide anything from you,” Magnus said with a soft grimace. He smiled even so. “If you must know, you little gossiper, I recently met someone I had done wrong in the past and I was given a chance to apologize. He accepted my apology and we had a great time together. I guess I’m feeling happy, because that was stuck with me for so long, I thought it was a part of me, that ugly thing I did. And he helped me to realize it is not.”

Smiling, Sari nodded with proud. “My Magnus, you are a good man. A beautiful, good man. Just because you’ve done something ugly, it doesn’t represent who you are. We all make mistakes, but only some have the courage to own up to them and apologize. Knowing that you do fills me with pride.”

“Mom,” was all that Magnus could say as the tears came back, stronger than before but also even happier.

Sari shrugged and her gentle face sparkled with the mischief her son was famous for. “Now tell me more of this mysterious man. Any more great times planned?”

“Mom!” Magnus said again, and laughed. “Don’t you have a dinner to go to?”

“You always leave the good stuff for when we have to hang up. Do not think I don’t know it,” Sari threw her son a poignant look, but smile nonetheless. “Have fun on the last day of the year. Say hello to Ragnor and Catarina for me. Oh, and for the grumpy one too.”

“I will! Give dad my love and rock the hijab I sent you.” Magnus chuckled as his mother mimicked one of his flourishes before hanging up. 

After a shower and a proper breakfast, Magnus was ready for the day. Cat was going to spend New Year’s Eve volunteering at the hospital she worked at and Ragnor was finishing a piece for the last post of his blog, so Magnus was having lunch with Raphael. They would probably spend the afternoon getting hammered and then go to their favorite bar to drink some more with Ragnor and watch the fireworks from a safe distance of the tourists in Times Square. Perfect plan was perfect.

All he had to do was wait until Raphael called him, so Magnus laid down on the couch and grabbed the Chairman when the cat was silly enough to pass by him. His mother’s words were still ringing in his mind, words about owning up to mistakes and that making him a good man. It was very similar to what his friends always told him, but it wasn’t until Alec that he was able to fully understand that concept.

Alexander Lightwood was a good man and Magnus knew that even after only spending a couple of hours with him. He was undeniably beautiful and that was never something Magnus overlooked, but Alec’s beauty came from within as well as from the super hot exterior. 

It was weird to have spent so little time with him, but to already feel like Alec had left a huge impact on his life. Magnus had spent the last couple of days wondering what the detective was doing, if he also felt like he was finally able to move on from the past. Probably not, because Alec was a well-resolved man. A gorgeous, sexy, caring resolved man that Magnus couldn’t stop thinking about. 

Magnus would forever be grateful for having met him again. And equally bitter that he hadn’t asked for Alec’s number by the end of their date. He could call him at the precinct, but how sexy would that be?

The buzz of his phone brought Magnus back from his divagation and he answered without even looking who was calling. “Good morning, sleeping beauty. Ready to get hammered?”

“Magnus?” Said a voice that definitely wasn’t Raphael’s, since it had life in it.

Magnus frowned. “Alexander? Hi! I was just thinking about you.”

“Oh,” Alec sounded surprised and Magnus could picture his dark eyebrows frowning. Pretty sight. “I’m just calling to let you know my brother is officially engaged and my sister is now monogamously dating a hundred and fifty pound nerd. The reservations you got them were perfect. Thank you.”

“Well, if you really want to show your appreciation, I can think of a few ways for you to do so,” Magnus said and chuckled when only silence came as an answer. “Are you staring at nothing judgingly? I bet you are.”

“I am,” Alec admitted, but there was a slight smug edge to it that was equally annoying and enticing. Magnus couldn’t precise. “But it’s only because you are the one who still owes me, so you are in no position to ask for anything.”

Magnus blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You ruined Christmas.” Alec sounded so reasonable, Magnus was almost inclined to apologize, but he waited a longer explanation. “You had me kissing a guy I hated. That night at Idris was great, but it only covered the damages from two decades ago.”

“If this is your way to cryptically ask me for a second date, Alexander,” Magnus said with narrowed eyes, “I have to say it is surprisingly working.”

“Please,” Alec snorted. “When I ask you out on a date, I’ll know. Because I’ll say ‘Magnus, do you want to go out on a date with me?’”

“‘When’? I like that, darling. I like it a lot.” Magnus chuckled. “Well, since we’re spoiling everything, my answer will be yes. I just think you should know, for research purposes.” 

The sound of Alec’s laugh was a marvelous thing, even on the poor connection. “So, how are you enjoying the last day of the year?”

“Well, at the moment, I’m exchanging small talk with a sexy detective.” Magnus chuckled at Alec’s loud snort. “But later I’m meeting a friend for lunch. We’re spending the afternoon here at my humble residence and then we’re hitting a bar for the count down. How about you? One last arrest planned before the year is up?”

“Actually, I just found out I was given the day off. I worked last New Year's Eve and my captain was able to clear my this time.”

Magnus smiled. “Are you spending the night with your siblings then?”

“I think so, but I don’t really want to. After their romantic dates, I think I’ll be too much of a fifth wheel. They are all so in love, it’s disgusting. I don’t think I’ll survive another hour listening to Izzy talking about Simon’s jokes like they are good. They are not.” Alec didn’t sound half as annoyed as he was pretending to be, but Magnus didn’t have the heart to point that out. 

Instead, he combined business with pleasure, so to speak. “That sounds horrible, darling. Let me offer you an alternative scenario. Since I still owe you for ruining your Christmas night, which was going perfectly smooth until then, how about you get your delicious butt to Pandemonium tonight and I’ll buy you a beer? We can watch the fireworks together.”

For some reason, Alec’s delay to answer had Magnus feeling way more anxious that he would’ve normally. And it wasn’t even for a full blown one-on-one date: Raphael and Ragnor would both be there. It was, obviously, going to be at least a double date.

“Sounds fun,” Alec finally said and Magnus realized he had been holding his breath. “I’ll try to escape my family when the love gets too suffocating.”

Mentally high-fiving himself, Magnus smiled. “Brilliant. Now, I have a question. How did you get my number? I distinctly remember regretting not giving it to you.”

“I believe we’ve established that, unlike you, I am a good detective. I detected it.”

“Uh, did you stalk me, Alexander? Please say yes.”

Alec hummed. “Is it stalking if all I did was google your name and look at your website? You have your personal number there. First page, didn’t even need to scroll down. It’s under a picture of you wearing a jacket made exclusively out of sequin.”

“Alexander,” Magnus exclaimed. “That is some impressive texture knowledge.”

“I asked my partner,” Alec admitted with a chuckle, “who is now waving a cup of coffee at me. Gotta go, but I’ll try to meet you tonight.”

“I’m counting the minutes,” Magnus said and barely had time to hang up because Raphael was ringing him.

He didn’t actually count the minutes, but only because Magnus found himself too busy trying to placate Raphael’s rage after he told him he had invited Alec. It wasn’t going too well, especially because Raphael was outraged Magnus had “kissed a little boy” and he refused to acknowledged the several times Magnus pointed out that Alec wasn’t the little boy from his school years anymore.

“Alec is only six years younger than us,” Magnus finally snapped after an entire lunch listening to his best friend complaints. “So he’s about twenty-eight years old. Stop fretting.”

Raphael, however, had only gasped in affront. “You’ve invited a millennial to spend New Year’s Eve with us?!”

Magnus didn’t feel it was safe to mention that, technically speaking, Raphael and him were also millennials, so instead he started the ‘getting hammered’ part of their plan by ordering some shot of Tequila.

That worked marvelously and by the time they managed to stumble their way to Pandemonium to meet Ragnor at their regular table, Magnus had forgotten all about warning Alec that he would have to win his friends’ approval in order to survive the night. And not take any selfies, though Magnus doubted Alec was a selfie type of person.

“I just think he’s more like a nature photographer type, you know?” Magnus said after Ragnor made him and Raphael drink some water. They had shifted the conversation to Spanish at some point and it had annoyed Ragnor, who didn’t speak the tongue.

“Yes, and you’ve been right about him at every turn.” Ragnor rolled his eyes. “Just give up trying to know him before you get to know him.”

Magnus arched both eyebrows at him. “That, my friend, doesn’t make any sense.”

“Of course it does,” Raphael groaned. “Quit trying to guess what he likes and what he doesn’t. You suck at it anyway. Besides, he’ll end up frustrating your stupid expectations and you’ll end up breaking your own heart. That’s why you’ve been single for three years. Nobody will ever be like you imagine they are.”

Ragnor nodded in agreement. “And we don’t even know if he’s coming. Midnight is in fifteen minutes and I don’t see any model-look alike running through that door.”

“You’re both wrong,” Magnus rolled his eyes. “I only have mildly high expectations, and even when Alexander didn’t meet them, I wasn’t disappointed. In fact, I was very pleasantly surprised.” He ignored the unconvinced stares he was receiving and continued in a definitive tone. “Also, he’s coming.” 

Raphael rolled his eyes. “How could you possibly know that? You’ve been fidgeting with your phone for the last hour and he hasn’t texted you. We’d know because when he did, three fucking hours ago, you had a stupid grin on your face that lasted for ten minutes.”

“I just know it,” Magnus said with a small smile. 

“Poor bastard is delusional with love.” Ragnor sighed heavily. “I’m gonna get us another round and then we’re going to the roof to watch the fireworks. I don’t want to hear the name ‘Alec’ until next year.”

“I can shut up about him for fourteen minutes and twenty six seconds. I’m a grown man, not an infatuated teenager.” Magnus rolled his eyes, but Ragnor was already gone.

Definitely not sulking on his seat, Magnus crossed his arms. He watched as Raphael chatted with Ragnor over their new drinks for a few moments, but then let his gaze travel through the bar. It was filled with couples and groups of friends, all dressed in their best clothes and ready to welcome the new year.

His mother’s words rang in his mind. _Just because you’ve done something ugly, it doesn’t represent who you are_. She was right. Magnus had carried the things he did in high school with him for too long, and then other mistakes he did as an adult. It started there and those mistakes became a part of who he was rather than lessons to improve.

 _I hope you get there_ , Alec had said. Sweet Alec, who was able to forgive Magnus and heal. 

Maybe with the arrival of a new year it would be time for Magnus to let go of his mistakes and grow. It was time for him to forgive that confused little boy he had been and all the silly past versions of himself. Time to let the next versions of him make their mistakes, or avoid doing them on their own account.

Ragnor patted him at the shoulder. “Come on, old friend. It’s time.”

Nodding, Magnus stood up and put on his coat. He was about to follow Ragnor and Raphael upstairs when a voice drew his attention to the bar’s entrance.

“Magnus!” Alec said, rushing through the door. He looked heavenly with red cheeks from running and his hair messed up by the wind. Alec crossed the bar and stopped in front of Magnus with an apologetic expression on his face. 

Before he could open his mouth, Magnus smiled brightly. “I knew you’d come.”

Alec smiled too. “You got it right.”

Magnus chimed his shoulders and grabbed Alec’s hand, lacing their fingers together. He smiled when the cold fingers closed on his right back. “Come on, darling. We’re watching the fireworks from the roof.”

“Sure,” Alec nodded, but there was uncertainty in his eyes. “Let me just… I need to do one thing before we go.”

“Whatever you need.” Magnus was about to ask what, but it soon became a redundant question, because Alec leaned forward and kissed him.

This time the kiss was perfect. Magnus whimpered into it and touched Alec’s face with his free hand, feeling Alec drawing him closer by his waist with one strong arm. They kissed and it was infused with everything it had been on Christmas eve, but more. It was a new beginning. 

Alec was panting lightly when they parted. “I just… I wish I had done this on that night at Idris.”

“I wish you had too.” Magnus chuckled. “I was going to say we should hurry or we’d miss the fireworks, but I just felt them.”

“Yes,” Alec whispered. “But I really want to see the ball drop.”

“There are so many innuendos I could make with that,” Magnus said with a smirk. “You have no idea.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec let go of him but for their hands. “I’m pretty confident in your capacity to turn an innocent sentence into perverted flirting. Now let’s go. I want to see pretty colors on the sky while I’m hugging you.”

“Yes, sir.” Magnus chuckled and guided them to find his friends on the roof. 

Ragnor and Raphael both looked adequately surprise in seeing Alec, especially because Magnus made a point in saying the detective’s name three times more than necessary to make proper introductions. Neither had time to complain, though, because the countdown started and it sounded like the entire city was welcoming the new year together.

Magnus hugged Alec somewhere between the number 6 and 5 and they watched the fireworks like that, enjoying each other’s warmth. 2017 started with Magnus smiling at Alec’s bright eyes as the black sky became alive with a thousand colors. It was a pretty good way to start a year.

But it got better, because Alec looked down at him. “Hey Magnus,” he said cheerfully, “do you want to go out on a date with me?”

“Hm,” Magnus pouted as if he was considering the offer. “This might come as a surprise to you, my darling, but I believe I do.”

“Great.” Alec smiled and it was brighter than all the fireworks lighting the sky.

Magnus smiled too. “Hey Alexander.”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

And Alec did.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you for [Pravs](https://twitter.com/magnusbake) for beta-ing this faster than the speed of light <3
> 
> If anyone feels the need to yell at me or just want a glass of water, I can be find on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/).
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone!
> 
> Ketz
> 
> Ps: 10 days 'till season 2.


End file.
